Jeffery Normalson
Jeffery Normalson is a peasant of the crown, enlisted in the Elwynn Brigade of the First Regiment. He holds a low rank within such; being held at a rather low esteem by his compatriots for his physical fitness and general demeanor. He has been subject to the assault of half-breed dwarf children, bears and murlocs. It is a rarity to see him unaccompanied by his best friend Ivan Smithsmith, who is seemingly identical to him. Appearance A rather defining feature of the peasant, he is rarely caught bereft of an aviator's hat, lined with fluffy white sheepskin. His facial features are slightly round, as is his entire body. A raven black beard, rather stereotypical of the working class; would run around the lower half of his face thick in it's mass. His eyes would stare out at all that beheld, squinting seemingly permanently. His eyebrows were thick, as were the locks of dark hair that hung halfway down his forehead, slightly sticking out from beneath his cap. It is a common mannerism for him to scratch at his hairline when under stress, or within tension. Young Life Growing up within Northshire, he would adopt a disgustingly unintelligible peasant's accent. Despite this, he seemed to have an affinity for interaction with the priests and templars of the area; his antics being recognized by a scribe of the Abbey. Jeffery was taken under the wing of the man, beginning to learn to read and write; a rare blessing for the working class of his family. Due to this, as a young boy, he would be renowned by his parents for such an achievement. He was told he would achieve great things one day. Later years As the young boy matured into a strapping young man, so too did he strap food; into his mouth. Such a habit steadily earned him a gluttonous demeanor and such too a gluttonous posture. His constant working within the Northshire valley did little to remedy this, as most of what he did was logging and mining work. Occasionally he would be passed by from aspiring adventures, who would greet him; facing him for a few moments. He would look up in a groan of deliriousness, desperately inquiring: "Moa' work?" Upon this, the adventurers would simply greet him again, to which he would inquire further: "Wot eez' eet?" In his own frustration, he would blurt out, "Doh!" This happened every day. Enlistment Deciding he had endured enough of the constant poking and prodding of life within Northshire, he decided to pursue a more interesting life. That was when he found himself scouring the city of Stormwind, searching for something to dedicate himself to. After a long day of exploring, his gaze had fallen upon a wall, a fitting place for him to sleep; alongside his friend, Ivan. As he began to close his eyes, he was startled by a powerful voice thundering over the rooftops. "Grab your sword and fight the Horde!" It heftily stated, "Enlist today!" Jeffery knew what he had to do! He rushed home, and grabbed his family sword; she of threaded pommel, and neglectfully rusty blade. March did he, towards the recruiting standard of the Stormwind Army. , past curfew.]]Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian Category:The First Regiment Category:Stormwind Army Category:Human Category:Soldiers